Inappropriate
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Tony annoys Pepper. What else is new?


Disclaimer: I Don't own Iron Man, Marvel does.

Plot- Tony annoys Pepper. What else is new?

A/N- Let me know what you think. I've got a few more one-shots written but I'm not sure if they're good enough to post. I hope all of you are as excited about Iron Man 2 as I am!!!

Inappropriate

"Tony, I need you to sign these" She took the pen from behind her ear and held it out to Tony who was currently making sometime of upgrade on his suit. He was wearing the geekiest glasses he owned, and seemed to be disagreeing with Jarvis about something. "Tony!"

"Yes dear?" he said calmly, as if he had just noticed her standing there. Pepper was once again not amused.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Huh?" Tony asked, feigning ignorance. He pulled off his goggles, leaving his hair in a mess. Pepper thought it made him look even more attractive. She cleared her throat.

"Dear, Tony!!"

"I don't remember what you said, Pepper. It's hard for me to keep track of what to do and what not to do. I mean you should write this stuff down and put it somewhere—" She interrupted him.

"I did, I made a list, it's on your desk" His eyebrows shot up; he hadn't expected that. He pulled off his gloves and made his way to his desk. He held up the paper and began reading.

"oh, yes, that's a good one" He scanned the list, "Ah you left one off, babe"

"No I didn't!" Pepper sounded astonished that something she had made was less than perfect.

"Just kidding, you even put in sweetheart, which I never call you, and potsypoo! I've got to call you that now!" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Tony, I really need you to sign these" Tony put down the list and sat in his chair, putting his feet on his desk.

"Oh you need me do you, Potts? I'm very busy right now, maybe you could come back later, preferably in higher heels" Pepper groaned, Tony knew just what to say to piss her off.

"Tony!" Pepper's voice rose slightly, causing a look of panic to cross her bosses face. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Pepper!" He mimicked her, she was not amused, and "I just don't know why you had to walk all the way down here to have me sign these irrelevant documents I mean, you sign my name better than me"

"Tony, I need to get back to work, so you could you just.." She dangled the pen in his face and dropped the papers in his lap.

"Yes ma'am!" Grabbing the pen out of her hands, he wiggled his eyebrows and scribbled his name on the dotted line, not even caring enough to figure out what he was signing. "Anything else you need me to do for you, Pepper?"

"No, that will be all, Mr. Stark." She has said the wrong thing.

"Ohhh, I love it when you call me that, it gets me all hot and bothered! Say it again!"

"Tony, can't you—" She was blushing again. Tony always had a way of making things insanely inappropriate, especially things that she said during the workday. Usually, he said these things to piss her off, and right now it was working.

"Yes sweetie?" He was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, and that half smirk half smile that he reserved for her. It was impossible to stay mad at Tony for very long, unless of course he was given strict instructions to read straight from the cards, and then he decided to tell the world that he was a Superhero. That merited at least a week of the silent treatment. Pepper had caved after two days; Tony just had a way of avoiding her anger.

"You've got a board meeting in two hours, and yes you are going" his mouth was open ready to utter a remark about not attending, but she continued, not letting him in, "you had me reschedule the last three. You need to be ready to go in an hour and a half, so that means showered and changed, Tony"

"Yes, dear" Pepper let out a sigh; why did she put up with this?

" Tony, please, I'm trying to be serious"

"As am I, Pepper"

"We talked about this. You can't keep calling me these names, especially in front of the board. It's inappropriate"

"Inappropriate? Is that you're new favorite word, Pep? Because last week I thought your favorite word was Tony! I mean I don't like it that you're saying another word more than you're saying my name. Unless of course you want to do something really inappropriate which consists of minimal clothing, and you shouting words into my ear, like god. Sometimes I go by God, Pepper" Pepper lost eye contact with Tony, and instead decided to focus on the wall behind his head, where she imagined him taking her against, hard and fast. Her blush got even deeper.

"Tony, please get in the shower"

"You wanna join me?" He pulled his grease stained white shirt over his head; she tried staring directly into his eyes. It was harder than it sounded. The blue light that was coming from the arc reactor that was keeping him alive caught her eye. He had a great body. He always had, even from the first day on the job, Pepper had noticed. But since he had become Iron Man, he had gained even more muscle, and was now sporting quite a six-pack. Pepper blushed again as her eyes traveled down from the arc reactor down to his stomach, and lower. "My eyes are up here"

He had her now. It was harder to tell what was redder, her hair or her blush. He let the shirt drop to the floor next to him. He put on of his hands on the zipper of his jeans, while he ran the other through his hair. Pepper always had a thing for his hair, and him making it even messier was making it harder for her to focus.

"Tony!" He was already halfway done unzipping his pants before she had even noticed.

"Yes babe?" He pulled off his pants leaving him clad in a pair of Iron Man underwear.

"Iron Man underwear?" Pepper's eyes had widened. He was walking closer to her; why was it suddenly so hot in here?

"Worn by The Iron Man himself, Pepper. I'd let you take them off, but well "he had reached her by now, his pants long forgotten on the desk. They stood eye to eye, neither one ready to back down. His fingers were playing with the boxers and then before she had a chance to speak, he had taken off his boxers and placed them in her hands. She looked at the boxers in her hand, and then back at Tony's face, carefully avoiding anything else.

"Tony" her voice had gotten very quiet. Tony's smirk was still in place.

"Pepper?"

"This is very inappropriate" Tony shrugged, and turned on his heels, heading towards the door.

"Not really," he called over his shoulder, "Now come on, Mrs. Stark, I've only got an hour before my insanely hot PA finds me and makes me attend a stupid meeting"

Pepper turned on her heels and followed Tony towards the door. She was still holding onto the Iron Man boxers she had bought her husband as a gag anniversary present last year.

"She sounds like a bitch" Tony shrugged and pulled Pepper towards him letting her know that she felt quite the opposite. Pepper pulled back slightly, gazing at him with his own legendary smirk across her face.

"Shower time, Mr. Stark?"

~~Fin

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
